The present inventive concept relates to semiconductors and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices having stacked structures and methods for fabricating the same.
In the semiconductor industry, packaging techniques have been devised to meet the demand for high capacity, small thickness and reduced size of semiconductor device and electronic products. One approach is to vertically stack a plurality of semiconductor chips so as to accomplish a chip stack with high density. This technique has merits capable of integrating various kinds semiconductor chips in a smaller area compared to conventional packages with one semiconductor chip.